Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor packages, and in particular, to package-on-package type semiconductor packages with a guide portion and/or methods of fabricating the same.
In the semiconductor industry, various package technologies have been developed to meet demands for large storage, thin thickness, and small size of semiconductor devices and/or electronic appliances. One approach is a package technology in which semiconductor chips are vertically stacked to realize a high density chip stacking. This package technology can integrate many kinds of semiconductor chips in smaller areas compared to a conventional package technology with a single semiconductor chip.